


Spider-man is Parker!?

by aupazonne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Back Street, High School, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne





	Spider-man is Parker!?

Flash has always been the number one fan of Spider-Man. He's amazing, he's perfect. But there were that fucking Jonah Jameson putting him down, trying to put people against him. Doesn’t he see he was saving peoples ass and helping them, trying to stop the villain from conquering New York. One day Flash will go give him a good punch in the face.  
It was a normal day in school, with his gang. Trying to seduce Gwen and acting like kings in the corridor. Laughing when his friend would go annoyed Parker.  
Flash’s birthday was coming and he knew his friends would bring him Spider-Man stuffs, because they’re awesome, with moneys and a couple of video games. So he wanted his day at school, his birthday was on a school day, to be awesome. Basically cake in class, to everyone and after they go wild in the streets.  
The day after Thompson got himself in a fight with Parker. Peter wins and everyone laugh at Flash, but he doesn’t care because he’s a bit impressed by the nerd’s strength.  
As Flash birthday get near, Parker try to talk to him. Around his friend, they push him around and chuckles, however Parker finally gets him when he’s alone.  
Peter tells Flash to not do his birthday that day. The blond laughs at Peter. He doesn’t have any valuable explication, but Thompson don’t want to put himself in a fight with the nerd right now, gotta be fresh for his birthday. Peter is strangely kind toward him and Flash Thompson saw the Spider-man sketches in his note.

“Oh you draw Spider-Man?” Asked the blond.

“Oh yeah… yeah? Why?” Asked Parker.

“Let me see! Damn! You draw well.”

“Well, I don’t find them all that impressive. You want it?”

“Really? Of course. You like Spider-Man?”

“Well yes, I think everyone should know he’s a good guy and he’s not a monster like the Daily Bugle try to say.”

“Dude, you just earn yourself a piece of my cake on my B'Day, the Spider awesome!”

“I tell you not to do it Tuesday.”

“Whatever Parker.”

Flash walk away from Peter, looking at the sketch.

\--------

On Tuesday, everyone is here and tell happy birthday to Thompson. The cake is ginormous and the teachers let it pass. Flash takes a piece and gives it the Parker, keeping his promise. Peter looks at him very surprise.  
Flash receives a Spider-Man shirt. It’s just so cool and Flash wears it very proudly. It makes Peter blush a bit to know his bully his wearing him and praising him not knowing it. However Peter have to go out of school quick, the Goblin have planned to attack time square, again, and Parker knew Thompson would go there. The hero had to be there, to prevent anyone from getting hurt and put the Goblin in jail.  
Peter quickly went away from school and puts his costume. He went to Time square and saw some of the Goblin’s goons. He tried to neutralize some of them. Then he saw Flash and his group coming in Time square. They sit and eat on a bench.  
Spider-Man tried to see if the Green Goblin was around, more goons were coming over and he couldn’t swiftly take them away before they noticed and their boss is aware of it. Maybe there were bombs and Peter could not take the chance that they blow up.  
The Green Goblin finally arrives; terrorize the citizen and bombs blow up before Spider-Man can reach his nemesis. The Spider manages to web the wrists of the villain before kicking him and making him lost his balance on his glider. Peter goes and rescues some of the citizen under cars and punches some of Goblin’s men that were trying to take some as hostages. The Green Goblin charge against the hero and manages to bruises him. Peter manages to dodges all the pumpkins bombs thrown at him and he webs the Goblin face and throws him on a wall. The villain jumps on Spider-Man and crushes his ribcage. Peter manages to punch his elbow, broking it and struggles to get free of the Green Goblin grip. His nemesis takes his glider once more and flies away to the middle of Time square, where he throws some more bombs. Peter rushes there and saw the goons pushing people down building to distract Spider-Man.  
Parker swings over to a building and catches three people, put them down on the ground and barely catches the 5 other with a web net. The Goblin fly away after Spider-Man had thrown a car at him. But of course, the Green Goblin did not fly away alone and of course; it has to be Flash Thompson his victim.  
Spider-Man sighs before swinging with his webs between the buildings. He catches the villain who shoots him with a machine gun in his glider. Flash is terrified, but amazed in the same time. Peter kicks the glider and the Goblin falls. Spider-Man catches Flash and webs his nemesis against a building. Peter swings away to Time square, so he could drop Flash with his friends.

“Whoa I got a fan there.” Said Spider-Man looking at Thompson shirt.

Flash is just too marveled to answer. He's so red and look like a child, Peter has to resist laughing. However, something hit Spider-Man in the back, and cut his web. It’s the Goblin’s glider that just hits him. The Goblin must have break free from his webs.  
The Spider fall and try to web another building, but in the momentum he hits another one in the way. Parker tries to protect Flash with his body. They get projected a couple of meters in the air before falling in a lonely back street. Spider-Man takes the shock when they crash on the ground.

“Ride over, thanks to have taken Spider airline. You okay buddy?” Asked Spider-Man, trying to get his breath.

“YOU’RE OKAY. OH MY GOD! You, you just fell from a couple of meters and with me on you. Do you need something, do you want me to call an ambulance. That was awesome. Please don’t tell you’re super hurt!”

“No, no ambulance, I’m going to be okay. I had worst accident. Glad to see you’re okay.”

“ … Parker?”  
Blood rushes away from Peter head, he forgot to change his voice a bit. Flash is red as a tomato. He’s going to cry or laugh his ass off.

“Who? Never heard of him. See ya.” Said Peter trying not to let his voice tremble.

Spider-Man quickly webs a building and flies away.

\--------

The day after, at school, Peter tries to dodge Flash the most possible. He sees him trying to talk to him, but Parker ignores him and changes of direction. What was he going to say?  
After a week, Thompson lets him alone. The blond is really, really confused. The nerd he bullies around is Spider-Man, the best hero of all time. Spider-Man is awesome, but it’s Parker, but it’s Spider-Man, but it’s Parker. Okay, maybe Parker is not that bad after all, and it’s Spider-Man! However, Flash has to be SURE the nerd is Spider-Man.  
Peter hides his identity pretty well and Flash doesn’t seem to tell anyone about the backstreet incident.  
Spider-Man fights the Scorpion, the Green Goblin who came to take his revenge (and lost again), Waterman and the Vulture.  
However during his fight with the Vulture, Peter noticed someone being kidnapped and run after the car, driven by Vulture’s men, and manages to stop it. The Vulture comes around and fights Parker. The goons try to shoot Spider-Man, but he dodges it and traps them into a web net. Spider-Man also traps the Vulture in a web net, by flying around and gives a lot of punch in the villain face.  
Parker goes in the car, there’s a lot of money in it… and Flash tied up. Spider-Man is very suspicious about Flash, who still looks amazed by him. Peter takes the blond out of the car and untied him. However, the police arrive, with Jonah Jameson, and Parker can’t let Thompson there, Jameson going to torture him (maybe) to extract false information on the Spider. The hero takes the blond and swings away with him.  
Flash just look at his hero in pure marvel. Peter land in a park, it’s the night and everyone seem to be sleeping.

“Bye, it’s not really healthy for you to get kidnap like that. Hope you…”

Flash have removed Spider-Man mask very swiftly before he could say anything else.

“I knew it! Parker you’re Spider-Man! Said Flash, blushing super hard.

Peter pinned Thompson against a tree.

“Don’t say that to anyone that you know I’m Spider-Man, no one, ever.”

“I… I promise. You can also count on me that I’ll stop pushing you around too.”

It made Peter grins and let his grip on Flash. The blond took Parker wrist.

“You’re awesome, how can you hide all those wounds?” Asked Flash.

“Clothes, have to invent a lot of excuses. Don’t you have parents a bit worried right now?”

“They can wait. Please, you don’t know how I’m… I really, really love you. You saved me twice, even knowing I’m not nice to you and, and…”

“It’s my job Flashy, just, don’t say to anyone…”

Flash kissed him. Peter’s brain shut down for a moment. Thompson broke the kiss and gaze in Peter eyes.

“You really love me huh…” Said Spider-Man.

Flash kissed Peter again. Parker didn’t know how to react, it was so weird, but Flash was so passionate. The blond removed the tissue that was on the brown haired boy’s neck and kissed it too, licked the ear of Peter who shivers.

“Dude, huh… If you don’t want…” Begins Flash.

It brings Peter to reality. It was feeling really good, he was curious to continue. He knew Thompson wouldn’t say a thing.

“Maybe not in the middle of the park.” Said Parker.

They went away, Flash behind Parker, kissing his neck, in a back street. The blond removed his vest and puts his hand on the hips of his hero and continue to kiss him. Peter shudders to the touch. He could stop, but what’s the matter with new experience? Okay, maybe it’s Flash Thompson, but still.  
The blond slip his hand under the costume and fondles Peter’s back and slowly come to stroke to chest and stomach. Parker continues to kiss him and sucks his neck. Flash makes a low growl and squeeze his butt.

“You’re not wearing boxer?” Asked the blond.

“No… For aerodynamic you know…” Answered Peter, blushing.

Thompson puts Spider-Man mask in the hero's hand before dropping on his knees. Flash rubs Peter’s crotch and Parker make a soft groans, he’s becoming hard and it can be see through the fabric. The blond downs a bit the pants and kiss the tips of Peter’s shaft. He licks the head before taking it in mouth while Peter make a strangle moans and clutches his fingers in his blond hair. Flash never did it before, but it’s not rocket science, so he goes on instinct, putting his lips on his teeth and working his tongue a bit. At least he’s not bad because Parker seem to enjoy it; he pulls his hair and breath heavy. Flash deep throats and licks the base, suck hard on the tip before he deep throats again, but Peter stops him and makes him stands. The hero kisses Flash and the blond got his cock out and rub to the other. They moan together. Peter reached his hand to stroke the cocks, it made Flash shivers and kiss Parker’s neck. They jerk their hips together, while Peter move his wrist. They have a nice pace, with heavy breaths and kisses.  
Peter comes first in a gasp, the sticky fluid only make Thompson’s cock more slippery and he rubs faster against Peter’s. Flash come shortly after, while kissing Parker.  
They pant a bit before Flash removes himself.

“See you tomorrow, Pete.”

“Yeah… Bye.” Said Peter, looking the blond going away.

The hero put his mask on and swings away.

Since then, Flash become more kind to Peter and even punches Jameson in the face, in front of Parker.


End file.
